


Home

by whcalmwaves



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whcalmwaves/pseuds/whcalmwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best place to be after a difficult race weekend is home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LVS3NG5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVS3NG5/gifts).



> A little webbonso fluff for LOU8U4ever, who is so sweet to read and comment on my old forgotten story, and post so many wonderful webbonso pics which made my day :)

Mark breathed a little sigh of relief as the cab finally pulled into the driveway of his house. It had been such a tiring journey home. The distance travelled was not terribly long, but he had slept barely more than a few hours the last few days. After the race and all the post race obligations and celebrations for the sister team that lasted through the night, there was barely time to rest before he headed to the airport. He could have stayed another day to catch up on his sleep, but decided against it. Home comforts would always prevail, despite the fact that he would be alone. 

Unfortunately, he could not sleep on the plane either. The disappointments of the race for his own car, and the dramatic way it ended left him with mixed emotions, and it was hard to switch off. It was such a shame with the problems on his car, all three of them drove their hearts out and the whole team spent so much effort in ensuring everything was perfect before the race. Well, at least they managed to get the car going again, that was a little consolation. Plus, the sister car won, and Mark was genuinely happy for them, although he could also feel the heartbreak for the rival car that led for so long and looked sure to be heading for victory. When he went over to their garage to offer words of support, they showed such dignity in defeat, and congratulated his team for the win. It was a wonderful demonstration of sportsmanship from both teams.

After paying the cab driver and gathering his luggage, he realized rather belatedly as he was opening the door that he should probably have gotten some dinner along the way, since it was already evening. But being as tired as he was, he was just glad to be home, and thought that some cold cereal would do. Then he would finally climb into his own bed, make the usual phone call and get to sleep.

To his surprise, he heard soft music drifting into his ears once he entered. The kitchen lights were switched on, and he could smell delicious smells of cooking. He quickly walked to the kitchen, and was well rewarded with the captivating sight of a bare, well sculpted back, dressed only in a pair of shorts, with a black apron tied loosely around the waist. Mark was sorely tempted to rush forward to greet him, but managed to hold it off for a minute to admire the sight before him. The object of his admiration was still unaware of his presence, totally focused on his cooking, and humming softly to the music. Mark noticed that his hair had grown longer since they were last together a few weeks ago, some curls were mischievously bouncing around the nape of his neck, seemingly inviting him to run his fingers through them. Under the warm lights in the kitchen, his tattoo depicting his relentless, indomitable spirit and his loyalty to family, qualities which Mark treasured, contrasted perfectly with his smooth tan skin. This was such an unexpected but welcomed sight to come home to, it made his heart skip a beat and all of his exhaustion evaporated.

“Hmm, this smells so good. What is my favourite chef cooking tonight?” Mark finally decided to make his presence known. 

Fernando was a little startled at first, but he turned quickly and his face was already beaming with the most beautiful smile as he faced the Australian.

“Mark! You’re home!” He immediately ran the few steps between them, and were in each other’s arms in an instant.

“I missed you so much!” Mark said as he buried his nose in his hair, enjoying the gentle tickle from his soft silky curls.

“I missed you more!” The Spaniard playfully argued.

Mark laughed and held him tighter, loving the solid feeling of having him in his arms rather then just looking at him through the screen of his phone when they made their daily FaceTime calls.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Nano. Were you not going to Dubai to settle some business?” 

“Yeah, I was. But I changed my mind after our phone call. So here I am! You’re not happy to see me?” 

They were talking on the phone when Fernando was in the airport after his race. He decided on a change in plans after he put the phone down, knowing how disappointed Mark was with his race. Besides, given the dismal outcome of his own race, he sorely needed to see him too. Fernando had arrived at Mark’s house in the afternoon, and proceeded to prepare dinner after making a trip to the grocery store so that they could have a quiet relaxing evening at home.

“Ha, of course I’m happy to see you! Especially when you cooked me dinner.”

The mention of dinner reminded Fernando of the abandoned cooking and he quickly turned from Mark’s embrace and went back to the stove.

“Good thing it’s still ok. If it’s burnt, it will be all your fault!” 

“How so, when it is you who is so distracting?” Mark stood behind Fernando, and pulled him into his arms again. “Hmm, the paella looks and smells great! I was thinking I have to settle with some cold cereal for dinner, but how lucky I am to have this. Thank you!”

Dinner was soon ready and they both settled down at the dinning table to enjoy it together. They caught up with each other on what happened since their phone call, and the conversation naturally turned to their respective races.

“It’s a shame both of our race weekends didn’t go so well. I saw you made a fantastic start to jump in front of Lewis. Too bad you were blocked by Max.”

“Yeah, I was very close to the wall. That was probably the only exciting thing for me, the start. After that was saving fuel, hoping to make an attack at the end, until the problem with the gear box. We were all expecting a more exciting race, but nothing much happened. I guess everyone was cautious after watching GP2!” 

“You did your best with what you have. Things are getting better, so I’m sure you will be more competitive the rest of the season.”

“I hope so. These two weeks have been pretty disastrous. DNF for this race. In Canada we had no pace, and it was no fun driving the car on 50 lap old tires. When I wanted to come in for a change in tires, somehow people think from hearing a two second radio that I wanted to park the car,” he shook his head in resignation, “but it’s nothing new. I’m used to it.”

Despite his words, Mark knew that he was far from merely accepting the situation and giving up on his goals, though at that moment, it was understandable that he was feeling down and needed some comfort and support. The Australian drew him into his embrace and gently rubbed his back.

“I know, Nano. It’s been so tough for you. But I also know that you have not lost any of your fire and spirit, and you are still the best driver on the grid. The car will come to you soon, I am sure of it!”

“I’m not sure when it will happen but I’m not giving up yet! Thanks, Mark, for being so supportive these two years. Especially this year, when it has not been easy for you too, like this weekend when you suffer a big disappointment in such an important race that you have been preparing all year for. Yet you are always thinking about me first…”

“Likewise with you, isn’t it? You are always here to listen to me when I have a bad day and offer encouragement. And you changed your plans to be here with me. I am so happy to see you, it means so much to me that you are here.” 

Mark looked at Fernando intently, moving slightly to close the gap between them to capture his lips, both loving the taste of the sweetness within the other as the kiss deepened. No further words were needed as both knew perfectly well that they would always be there for each other.

They retired to bed early that night, contented to just lie close together and hold each other in their arms. 

“You know, Nano. Maybe it’s good that we didn’t get to win Le Mans this year.” Mark continued as Fernando raised his eyebrow quizzically, “We can win it together when we get to be team mates!”

“It’ll be great to win Le Mans with you, but I don’t want you to wait so long for the win! You can be a multiple Le Mans winner and win more when I join you.” Fernando smiled at him.

“That sound pretty cool too. Ok, we’ll go with your idea!” Mark replied playfully.

“I can’t wait to drive with you in the same team. But I can’t say when I will give up F1, I still love it very much. But you will wait for me, will you not?” The Spaniard asked earnestly.

“I understand, Nano. And I promise you I will wait for you…” He leaned forward to seal the promise with a gentle kiss.

Soon, Fernando seemed to have fallen asleep, his breathing turned a slow and steady rhythm. Mark was very sleepy too, but he couldn’t help but admire how young and carefree the Spaniard looked in his sleeping form. He pulled him closer into his arms, and buried his face in his hair, softly whispering the sweet words, “ I love you, Nano.”

“I love you too, Mark.” Came the unexpected reply, as Fernando snuggled even closer to him.

As they both drifted off to sleep, they knew that they were at the best possible place, home, and most importantly, together.


End file.
